Deus Imperator's Classical Yarns
by Deus Imperator
Summary: Title unrelated. Basically a bunch of one shots, most will be BBXRAE but i will not limit myself to it. I am not restricting myself to any particular theme or genre and will try anything I darn well feel like. So expect romance action horror and what not.
1. Arguments

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire watched this new argument between Beast Boy and Raven with a mixture of horror and fascination. Raven and Beast Boy had always had their disagreements but this one was getting more heated than usual. Robin's face was pale, and he pulled at his collar, as the room seemed to have become uncomfortably warm. Starfire held her hand to her mouth and looked terribly concerned. Cyborg fussed with his bionic hands awkwardly, unsure if he should stop the argument or flee the room.

"You're unbelievable Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. "You just have to criticize everything I do!" his hands were flailing about in frustration.

"Well, Beast Boy," Raven began, her voice was raised but not to the point of shouting, "Maybe if you didn't dedicate your life to pestering me at every possible moment, I would spend less time reminding you of your extensive amount of flaws."

"Oh that's really funny Raven!"

"Funnier than you'll ever be."

"Well at least I don't spend all my time shut off from the world hiding behind a book!"

"Yes Beast Boy, because dedicating my life to videogames is a much more worthwhile use of my time." her words dripped with sarcasm.

_"Damn that Raven, she's always one step ahead of me," _Thought Beast Boy his fists clenching at his sides.

No one in the Tower was exactly sure how the argument started, maybe not even Raven and Beast Boy. But the argument had definitely escalated to the point where the rest of the team could only sit back and watch.

"God Raven, do you enjoy making me miserable!"

"Funny, I could say the same thing to you" Raven replied in her signature monotone.

Beast Boy shot her a dangerous look. Raven's features remained stoically impassive, but on the inside she was just as emotionally involved in this as Beast Boy.

"Well at least I'm not creepy!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Says the guy with green skin, pointy ears and fangs." Raven shot back

"Take. That. Back." Beast Boy growled through clenched teeth.

Raven gave Beast Boy a smug look, she knew she hit a nerve and she was going to keep pushing.

"For someone who acts like a ladies' man all the time, you sure don't have a lot girlfriends." Beast boy's face was getting red. "What's wrong? Ladies don't dig the troll look"

Beast Boy just stood there fuming, and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The other Titans realized that this was their cue to leave.

"Uh, Raven, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, the arguing teammates turning their heads, shooting the leader a venomous look. "The rest of us are, uh, getting food"

"Fine!" They both shouted in unison.

The rest of the Titans couldn't wait to get out of the room, almost tripping over each other running out of the room.

Once the others had left, Beast Boy and Raven looked back at each other glaring. Suddenly, faster than anyone could believe possible, the two Titans suddenly were in each other's arms franticly pressing their lips against one another's.

All the anger and tension bled away instantly as Beast Boy and Raven tested the physical limits of how close they could get to one another. After several impassioned moments, the two broke apart panting at the exertion. They smiled at each other, their eyes distant and slightly glazed over.

"Do you think they bought it?" Beast Boy asked, a big stupid grin spread over his face. A grin that made Raven's heart melt.

"After a performance like that, I think we will have a hard time convincing them that we are still friends, let alone dating." Raven said, a small smile on her lips.

"So we are going to tell them right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Eventually." Raven said playfully. "But you have to admit, keeping it hidden is much more fun." She had a devious look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you even know how to have fun." Beast Boy joked. Raven pushed away from his embrace and feigned offense.

"I'm hurt Beast Boy." The seriousness of her face almost caused Beast Boy to wonder if she actually was.

"You're hurt?" Beast Boy asked. "You were the one who was going below the belt in that argument."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You don't really think I look like a troll right?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Of course I do Beast Boy." Raven said with a rare smile. "But you're _my _troll."

"What!" Beast Boy shouted incredulously.

"Come on my little troll, let's go make the most of our time alone." Raven's emotionless facade returning, as she walked over to the couch. Beast Boy, looking indignant followed suit.


	2. Goodbye

**A/N: Deus Imperator here! Thank you to GreennaveyblueRaven and NEW WORLD ORDER for the reviews! Well today I listened to a lot of really, really depressing music so I decided to go for a more tragic one-shot today. So bring out the ice-cream and tissues cause this is depressing. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wake up Raven", Beast boy said softly, almost in a whisper.

_It happened so fast._

_How did it happen so fast? _

"Raven you gotta wake up." tears welled up in his eyes

Beast Boy held her fragile form in his arms, cradling her like a newborn.

Her blood had stained his uniform crimson, her delicate hands were at her sides, unmoving.

Beast Boy's eyes were wide in desperation, he looked around him, his fellow Titans were beside him, standing in grim silence. Starfire was softly crying in Robin's arms, who stared blankly forward, his eyes distant. Cyborg took a few heavy steps forward, kneeling beside Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg began, struggling to find the right words, "Her vital signs are flat." His voice was hollow and tears streaked his cheeks.

Beast Boy ignored him.

"Raven, please, It's me." He never took his eyes off her, "It's Beast Boy, wake up." His voice cracked.

"Beast Boy, she's gone." His voice sounded like it was on the point of breaking.

"She can heal Cyborg, she always heals" His hands were shaking now, one holding her head up, the other on the wound to her stomach.

"Beast Boy, It's too late" Cyborg set a hand on his friends shoulder, "She's dead."

Beast Boy gently set down Raven's still head and turned quickly, viciously punching Cyborg square in the jaw.

"How can you say that!" The tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

Cyborg put a hand to his jaw in disbelief.

"She's not dead!" Beast Boy shouted, "She can't be dead!" He stood up, hands bunched into fists at his side. He looked back down at Raven, and fell to his knees again.

Beast Boy's face was a mask of anguish and anger. He was weeping uncontrollably, the tears landing on Raven's face, washing away the streak of blood on her pale chin. He gripped the sides of his head, as if trying to squeeze the images of what had happened out of his mind.

The assassin's blade was not a natural weapon, it must have been poisoned or enchanted, for it had caused Raven to bleed out in a matter of moments. The assassin had escaped before they could even respond, melting away into the shadows before Raven had even hit the ground. Beast Boy had gotten to her first.

He had held her, in her last moments, trying desperately to stem the tide of blood erupting from her wound. She had stared into his eyes, desperately trying to remain calm, but Beast Boy could see the fear in them. Raven only managed to speak for a moment. The words kept playing in his tortured mind.

_"Beast Boy, please" the words were painful but she kept speaking, "don't let me go."_

_Beast Boy was too stunned to reply, his face a mask of desperation and despair, he held her tightly. _

_She coughed up blood, staining her porcelain chin. _

_"I love you Beast Boy", her face became calm, and her amethyst eyes closed for the last time._

_"I love you too Raven" his voice was choked with emotion, he could see a barely perceptible smile form across Raven's face before her hands fell limp at her sides. _

Beast Boy was screaming now, his body wracked with sobs. He smashed his fist on the ground next to Raven's. He morphed into a gorilla and jumped away, smashing a street sign in two before morphing into a bear and breaking the window of a shop. The rest of the Titans tried to stop him, moving forward to calm him down. He merely roared at them, lashing out with the claws of a tiger. His grief stricken tirade lasted for several minutes , before he collapsed in a heap next to her body. He turned his head to face her, green cheeks stained with tears. He had long passed the point of being able to form words, so he merely whimpered, reaching his arm over Raven, pulling her still form close. He buried his head in her neck and cried.

Then Beast Boy closed his eyes, and said goodbye.


	3. Free Falling

**IM BACK! Yes it is true, after the long night of schoolwork and college applications, I have finally emerged. I am free to once again put words on the page. So sit back, relax and enjoy the Fan Fiction. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beast Boy stared out into the starry abyss of the night sky. His hands rested limply by his sides as he leaned against an A/C unit on the Tower roof. His ears were drooped down low—as they always did when he was depressed—as he took a deep breath of the cool salty air. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his unruly green hair as he slowly slumped down to the floor.

Beast Boy was at a new low. He hadn't caught a good's nights rest in over a week, and he had worn the same wrinkled uniform for the last two days. He felt empty. Like he hadn't eaten in days. It was gnawing at him, this feeling. Beast Boy knew he was doing this to himself, and he hated it. He just wanted to let go. To forget and go back to the ways things were.

_But we can't go back, can we?_

Beast Boy sighed and opened his eyes again. The stars were beautiful, but he couldn't see it. He had too much on his mind. He reached down into his pocket and felt cold metal. Beast Boy pulled out the delicate chain and looked at the heart-shaped pendant at the end of it. It had a small red crystal in the center that reflected the pinpricks of light from the stars. He set the heart down into his palm and closed his hand.

"Why did I do it?" Beast Boy asked himself softly. "How could I let myself do it?"

Beast Boy had been so sure it would work. So sure that she would feel the same way. He had let his hopes run away with him and he had done something rash and foolhardy. He clenched his fist in anger and closed his eyes to hold back the tears.

"How could I be so stupid!" He shouted to the heavens. He reached his arm back and threw the necklace as hard as he could over the edge of the roof and onto the shore bellow.

Beast Boy's heart was pumping furiously and he stood up and began to pace, unsure of what to do with himself. The memories kept playing in his head. Walking to her door. Shifting his feet nervously as he waited for her to open it. The hopefulness in his voice as he asked her. Holding the pendant out to her.

He remembered the way her face fell as she tried to think of the words to tell him no. He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he saw it. He tried to run but he was rooted to the spot, past the point of no return . Now she couldn't even look at him anymore, let alone speak to him.

_I've ruined our friendship, haven't I? _

Beast Boy wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. He was so confused. He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to move on but he just couldn't. So he sat immobile with his head resting on his knees until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy tensed at the touch, knowing who it was.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked softly.

"I don't want to talk." Beast Boy said without looking up.

"Beast Boy, we can't keep hiding from each other." Raven said, sitting down next to him. "We need to talk."

Beast Boy remained silent, his eyes to the ground, so Raven continued.

"I'm sorry for how poorly I handled this," Raven said. Beast Boy responded with a grunt. "But to be honest it took me completely by surprise."

Beast Boy refused to look at Raven in the eyes, afraid that the she would see how hollow and bloodshot they were.

"How long have you felt this way?" Raven asked unsure if she should continue.

"Too long." Beast Boy said finally, still staring at the ground.

Raven's frown deepened, and she looked away from Beast Boy's downcast face.

"We've become so much closer over the years, you know?" Beast Boy asked, "And at some point just I got a little too close."

Raven looked back at Beast Boy who was now staring at her intently, their faces were almost touching. Raven blushed slightly and scooted away. Beast Boy frowned at this and Raven internally cursed herself for reacting so poorly.

"I just thought that maybe you and I could be more than just best friends." Beast Boy said, Raven looked up surprised. He had never told Raven that she was his best friend. There was a pause before he continued. "And you are my best friend, Raven."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, really I am." Raven began trying her best to let him down gently. "I wish I could return your feelings, but I can't.

Beast Boy's shoulders seemed to sink lower and lower with each word, but Raven had to tell him.

"You could never be more than just a friend to me, Garfield." The use of Beast Boy's given name was a shock to him Raven almost never called him that, only in their most serious of moments.

"But you are too important to me for this to get in the way of our friendship, I know it will take time but we can get past this." Raven reached out her hand and placed it into Beast Boy's placing the pendant he had thrown earlier into his palm.

"You dropped this" Raven said with a weak smile.

Beast Boy remained silent, looking down at the small heart-shaped necklace, his expression unreadable.

"I'll leave you alone for now, and let you think."

Raven turned away and stepped into the tower, she felt terrible but knew she had done the right thing. She needed him to know he was only a friend, and not lead him on. And yet it still felt wrong to her, like she was pushing a knife into his heart. Raven felt sick and needed to lie down, her emotions running amuck in her head. She sighed as she entered her room, emotionally exhausted, and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep immediately.

Up on the tower roof Beast Boy looked back up at the stars. He had risen and had walked to the edge of the Tower, the entirety of the pacific ocean spread out before him. He looked down at the necklace in his hands, and then out to sea. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Then, he jumped.

_I 'm not ready to get past this, not yet. _

The wind rushed through his green hair, across his skin and through the fabric of his clothes. It caressed him and let his mind be at peace. He finally felt calm; free from his internal turmoil.

_I'm not ready to let you go Raven._

Beast Boy's grip on the chain tightened and he opened his eyes, the ground was a mere few feet away. He spread his arms wide, and they became wings, unfurling just in time to carry him away from the unforgiving earth. He flapped his wings as hard as he could, against the wind. His avian eyes stared out into the endless plain of dark water without really seeing. He let his mind drift as he let the air carry him.

After several minuets he grew weary and landed on a buoyed bobbing in the waves. He perched on the metal and brought his head beneath his wing, shielding it from the wind. He gripped with his talons tightly, letting the sounds and smells of the sea and the gentle bobbing of the waves to drift him away to sleep.

And finally, even if only for a night, he was at peace.

.

.

.

**Thank you midnightheula for the review, and giving me the kick I needed to get back into the fray. I might be working on a new multi-chap fic with very dark undertones so keep an eye out for it. It is good to be back. **


	4. Empty Sheets and Missed Opportunities

"Raven, is this going anywhere?" The words surprised Beast Boy, and he felt the warmth on his chest shift.

Raven was silent for a while, he could tell that she was thinking. She always had a certain feel about her when she was lost in thought, like a silk sheet softening her features.

"I don't know how to answer that." She responded levelly. She sat up out of the thin fabric of the sheets they shared, displacing it in a rolling cascade to her lap. She wore her simple black night clothes that clung loosely to her pale grey skin like a shall.

Beast Boy frowned, suddenly cold without the blankets or Raven to warm him. He picked up a wrinkly brown t-shirt from the mess on the floor. He'd never liked keeping his room clean, preferring to wear whatever was close at hand. He put it on over his forest green flesh, but he still felt cold.

"I mean, uh" Beast boy trailed off, not sure what exactly he wanted to say, or even where the words had come from in the first place. He felt stupid for saying anything. He loved her. Didn't he?

They had been together for almost a month now, a close friendship slowly transforming into something more. It had surprised them, one day to discover that they had somehow passed the point of friendship. It had happened so gradually and naturally, that neither could pinpoint when they had made the transition. But neither had ever stopped to ask what this was.

"What is this?" He turned to stare at the side of her face, the moonlight slipping between the blinds like a water through a drain, illuminating her face.

"I, mean, what are we doing?

Raven turned to look at him, her amethyst eyes focusing back from her internal reflections. The corners of her mouth dipped, an almost unperceivable expression, but Beast Boy had long ago learned how to read her.

"I, I don't know." Raven pulled at the hem of her shirt, absently feeling the soft fabric between two equally soft fingers. Beast Boy longed to reach for them, and lock them with his, but the mood had shifted. No longer was the unspoken contentedness calming his heart. He needed them to be spoken.

"I love you." Beast Boy whispered, before suddenly wishing he hadn't.

Raven's frown deepened, and she looked away.

"I don't know if we should be doing this." She stepped out of the bed, and the cold seeped into Beast Boys chest.

He wanted to reach for her, to pull her back into bed with him and hold her close. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and let the warmth of their bodies to carry him back to sleep. He wanted this to be more.

But his hands never left his sides.

Raven passed through the threshold of the door, and hesitated. He hoped she had changed her mind.

Beast Boy's ears drooped as the door shut behind her.


End file.
